


Fragile

by laykay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Broken Bone, F/F, Human!Carmilla, Post Series, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Carmilla ends up in the hospital after crashing her motorcycle





	

“Carm?” Laura said as she walked through the ER, looking for the bed a nurse had said Carmilla was in. “Carm!” Laura rounded the corner to see her girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed. She flung herself to her, hugging her tightly and making Carmilla groan softly. 

“Oh my God,” Laura gasped softly when she pulled away and saw the black cast covering Carmilla’s right arm. “What happened? All the police told me was that there was an accident and you were in the hospital.”

Carmilla shook her head. “I lost control of my bike, hit a rough patch of road…”

“I hate that stupid motorcycle,” Laura groaned.

Carmilla looked up at her, smiling. “You do not.”

“You’re right, you look really hot on it.” She sighed, falling onto the bed next to Carmilla. “But what if it’s your leg next time? Or your back? Or your neck? Carm, what if…” she trailed off, shaking her head.

“Hey, relax. I was wearing my helmet.”

“Yeah, thank God.” She leaned her head against Carmilla’s shoulder, moving her fingers through her hair. “I didn’t know what to think when they told me you were in the hospital. They didn’t tell me how serious it is or…”

“Hey,” Carmilla whispered, kissing the top of Laura’s head. “I’m fine. Eight to ten weeks and I’ll be as good as new.”

“Do you remember the first time you stubbed your toe after…” Laura glanced around and lowered her voice. “After you became mortal again? You sat on the floor for twenty minutes crying and insisted you had to have your foot amputated.”

“I was quite the drama queen last year, wasn’t I?”

“Just a little.” Laura smiled at her. “You have to be more careful.”

“I was being careful. But okay, slow and steady.”

“Thank you. I’m not ready to lose you.” Laura kissed her softly. 

Carmilla closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against Laura’s. “Can we just go home now, please?”

“Yeah, I’ll go talk to a nurse. I just hope you’re ready to be babied for the next two months.”

Carmilla smiled. “I can’t wait. You might need to feed me too.”

Laura laughed as she stood up. “Yeah, don’t push it.”

“Sponge bath?”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”


End file.
